Shylo Ren
Shylo Ren '''(real name '''Baby Brolo) is one of the main antagonists from the Super Smash Wars 7: The Triforce Awakens and its sequel Super Smash Wars 8: The Last Triforce Jedi, as well as the main antagonist-turned-protagonist in the sequel Super Smash Wars 9: Rise of the Triforce. He is the son of Han Brolo and Pleia Organa and the nephew of Link Skywalker. Role After being married, Han and Pleia have an son named Baby Brolo. When Baby grows up, he becomes an young man, but an tragedy occurs when Supreme Leader Snowser arrives and corrupts Baby Brolo. When Link Skywalker arrives, he finds out that his nephew was corrupted by Snowser, his bad acts assaults Link Skywalker, but Link Skywalker survives after Baby Brolo becomes Shylo Ren and takes the blame on Snowser, causing Link to go into another planet, leaving everyone including Pleia worried about his disappearence. Now as Shylo Ren, Baby Brolo sends his Shroomstroopers to take assault, but Finnlager manages to escape from Shylo Ren with Toad-B-8 and meets Reysy, an rebel to face an new threat. Meanwhile, Han Brolo and Chewie Kong find them and tell them that Link Skywalker was away. Baby Brolo aka Shylo Ren kidnaps Reysy and tells her where's the map, but Reysy refuses to tell him, causing him to start to cry. Han Brolo tries to convinces his son to go home with him, but he instead kills him, leaving every person including Pleia depressed. Angry, Chewie Kong gets mad at Baby Brolo for killing his best friend Han Brolo, he uses an gun to shoot it. Finnlager tries to take Link Skywalker's Master Sword Lightsaber to confront Baby Brolobut. Reysy takes the Master Sword Lightsaber to defeat Baby Brolo, Baby Brolo and his Clone Troopers manage to escape. Reysy manages to complete the map to find Link Skywalker and succeeds. In episode 8, Baby Brolo throw his helmet after Snowser confronts him. Meanwhile on the island, Link Skywalker finally understands that his nephew Baby Brolo has killed Han Brolo, so he decides to teach Reysy the Master of the Force in time to confront Baby Brolo. After that, Baby Brolo betrays Supreme Leader Snowser by killing him and refuses to become nice. Meanwhile Link Skywalker uses his duplicate to confront Baby Brolo before becoming an Force and joining his father Ganakin and his two mentors Master Pikachu and Obihootwan Kenobi. In the episode 9, Shylo Ren meets Emperor Mew-jora who attempts to manipulate Reysy, but Reysy refuses to join the Dark Side, then she convinces Shylo Ren to redeem, Shylo Ren, now as Baby Brolo realizes his mistakes for killing his father Han Brolo becomes an nice guy, Mew-jora then tries to kill Reysy for refusing to join him angrily, but Reysy uses Link's Lightsaber to vaquish Emperor Mew-jora before succombing to her wounds before seeing the visions of Ganakin, Obihootwan, Master Pikachu and Link. But Baby Brolo sacrifices his own life to revive Reysy by transfering his Force to her, but at the cost of his life, Baby Brolo dies peacefully in Reysy's arms, only to be back to life to kiss his friend Reysy, so Baby Brolo and Reysy had never had to worry about Emperor Mew-jora again. Reysy then goes to Tatooine and has adopted the last name Skywalker in honor of Link Skywalker and Pleia Organa. Baby Brolo is happy to see his girlfriend Reysy and recognizes his uncle's hometown when this latter was adopted by Grandma Lars and Master Lars as an young adult. An woman discovers Reysy asks her her name, Reysy says her name and accepts her place in Tatooine. Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Dark Knights Category:Vengeful Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyers Category:Homicidal Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:YouTube Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Zelda Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Super Smash Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Villains who Died with Honor Category:Noncorporeal Category:Ghosts Category:Anti-Hero Category:Kids